Ryan and Marissa
by sunnygirlblitz
Summary: Okay, it's been edited now by Skanadian and Jazzyumbrella...Ryan and Marissa aren't as careful as they should be...there are consequences to...ahem...certain physical actions


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters if I did I well be a   
  
billionaire! But I do own David.  
  
Marissa was at Ryan's house and her mother was there, too. Marissa told her   
  
mom   
  
that she did not want to live with her any more that she want to live   
  
with   
  
her dad.  
  
"This is not over yet Marissa!'' Marissa's mom said on her way out. Marissa hugged Ryan.  
  
"I wish I could show my mom that I really love you that I am not giving   
  
you   
  
or my friends and family up to go to a development center!" Marissa   
  
said to   
  
Ryan.  
  
"You know that your mom wll fight the whole way to get you from your   
  
dad   
  
and me and you out of Newport," Ryan said.  
  
"I know." Marissa said, "but I'd rather be here then San Diego!"  
  
"I know," said Ryan.  
  
"Why does my mom hate you so much?" Marissa said.  
  
"She thinks that I screwed up everything with you and Luke and etc."   
  
Ryan   
  
answered.  
  
"Luke and me were so over when I saw him with one of my best friends   
  
dancing   
  
at the club!"  
  
"I know I saw them remember!"  
  
"Yeah!" Marissa said, "Ryan I never want to lose you even through my   
  
parents   
  
are going through this thing!"  
  
"Well Marissa I don't want to lose you either! I love you!" Ryan said  
  
"I love you too,'' Marissa said.  
  
"Well I guess I have to go" Ryan whispered.  
  
"Don't leave Ryan!" Marissa said.  
  
"I have to or they will know." Ryan said.  
  
"No they won't. Just call Seth he will cover for you won't he?"  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
The next morning when Ryan woke up he looked at Marisa and he smiled.   
  
Ryan   
  
looked at the clock it was 10 in the morning. Marrisa woke up and smiled   
  
at   
  
Ryan.  
  
"Do you feel different Marissa?"  
  
"A little, what about you?"  
  
"I feel a lot different"  
  
"Ryan!" Marissa said,"Do you think it was worth it?"  
  
"No Marissa!"  
  
"Ryan!"  
  
"Yeah I do think it was worth it." Ryan said. Marrisa heard her dad   
  
coming to   
  
her room.  
  
"You have to go Ryan quickly!"  
  
"Why Marissa?" Ryan said  
  
"Cause my dad is coming! Oh shit! Hurry Ryan!"  
  
"Where are my pants Marissa?"  
  
"I don't know just put on some of my pants!"  
  
"Where is my shoe? OK I found my pants!"  
  
"Hurry Ryan he is getting closer!"  
  
"I found my shoe yes!"  
  
"Put them on hurry!"  
  
"OK I got them on."  
  
"Go out the window hurry!  
  
"Love ya," Ryan said, he kissed Marrisa quickly.  
  
"Love ya too bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Marissa dashed into her bed in a hurry as her dad turned the   
  
doorknob  
  
"Honey are you up?" Jimmy asked. Marissa said yeah.  
  
"Honey go back to bed honey."  
  
"OK dad yeah... I am glad I am staying with you thanks."  
  
Ryan hurried home and found Sandy and Kristen waiting for him on the   
  
couch.   
  
Ryan turned the doorknob in and went inside.  
  
"Ryan," said Sandy, "come here please OK." Ryan went into the living   
  
room.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Where were you last night Ryan?"  
  
"Seth didn't tell you?" Ryan said, "I was spending the night with one   
  
of my  
  
friends?"  
  
"No he didn't, he didn't tell me" Sandy said.  
  
"Oh he told me honey," Kristen said  
  
"And you didn't bother telling me Kristen?"  
  
"Well honey I was sleep when you came home from work!."  
  
"Oh Seth!" Sandy called out as Seth walked by.  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
"Did you tell your mom where Ryan was?" Sandy asked  
  
"Yes, Dad I didn't tell you cause I knew that you would of get home late   
  
and   
  
I didn't want to borther you at work about where Ryan stayed last night   
  
so I   
  
told mom you know." Seth answered quickly.  
  
"Yeah OK so where did you stay at?" Sandy asked unsure.  
  
"At one of my friends houses." Ryan answered.  
  
"So who is this friend?" Sandy continued.  
  
"An old buddy I haven't seen in along while. I stayed over there so we   
  
could   
  
catch up on things." Ryan lied.  
  
"Like what?" Sandy said.  
  
"Stuff." Ryan answered unsure. Sandy smiled finally assured.  
  
"OK. How are things going?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Fine. Couldn't be better."  
  
"OK, just wondering where you were, that's all!" Sandy smiled at him.  
  
"OK." Ryan said "Can I go?"  
  
"Sure!" said Sandy.  
  
"Hey Ryan could I talk to you in private?" Kristen said.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Ryan I know that you didn't spend a night over at buddies house. You   
  
spent   
  
the night with marissa didn't you?" Kristen stated.  
  
"I don't know what you talking about, Kristen!" Ryan answered   
  
defensively.  
  
"You know what I am talking about Ryan!"  
  
"Kristen, no disrespect or anything, but I didn't sleep with Marissa   
  
we're   
  
friends! Just friends! I did not go over there and sleep with her! I   
  
was   
  
just at my buddy David's house, that's it."  
  
"OK," Kristen said "OK Ryan."  
  
------  
  
*later*  
  
Marrisa called Seth's phone to speak to Ryan.  
  
"Hold on, Marissa!" Seth said. "Ryan. Phone. It's Marissa." he said as he   
  
passed the phone.  
  
"Hey!" Marrisa said.  
  
"Hey!" Ryan answered, "So what did you call me about?"  
  
"I am so bored if you know what I mean."  
  
"Me too. Hey, remember about a month ago when we...Well, I almost got in trouble."  
  
"Why?" Marrisa said  
  
"Sandy," Ryan said, "He asked 'where I had been last night?' And I said 'I was with   
  
one   
  
of my friends at their house' and he said 'who is he?' I told him he was a buddy   
  
and I   
  
told him we had to catch up things and etc.'' Marrisa said "You are a bad liar   
  
but so what,  
  
they believe it!"  
  
"Ryan, I am really scared."  
  
"Why Marissa?"  
  
"Cause I was throwing up and my dad kept asking me why? So me and   
  
Summer   
  
went to the store and got a pregnancy test and it was positive, Ryan!  
  
Positive!  
  
I am pregnant Ryan I! Am! Pregnant!"  
  
"Are you sure Marissa?"  
  
"Yes, I think I would know if I am pregnant or not! Oh my god! Oh my god!"  
  
"Are you OK?" Ryan asked.  
  
"No I am not OK!"  
  
"You're pregnant what I am suppose to do?"  
  
"I don't know Ryan just please be there for me and this baby don't   
  
abandon   
  
us please!"  
  
"I would never abandon you or this baby!" Ryan answered.  
  
"What are we going to do! My mom will definetly freak out! I don't   
  
know   
  
about my dad, but he will probably freak out too!"  
  
"I know that. The Cohen's will freak out, especially Kristen, they   
  
probably   
  
think that I am not ready to be a father but I am I really am!"  
  
"OK," Marissa said. "How about we just won't tell anyone...but I will get   
  
fat   
  
and the people at school and at home they might figure out that I am   
  
pregnant!"  
  
"OK," Ryan said, "How about we just tell them together? First, How   
  
about   
  
tomorrow we will just go after school to the doctor. You make a appointment and we will go   
  
tomorrow together and then the next day we'll tell everyone together, too. OK?"  
  
"OK!" Marissa said. "Well, I have to go, but don't worry about this, i love   
  
you."  
  
"Bye." Ryan hung up the phone.  
  
"That was Marissa wasn't it?" Seth said,  
  
"Hey you answered the phone, moron!"  
  
"Oh sorry," Seth said. "So what did she say? You were all shocked and   
  
stuff!"  
  
"I can't tell you seth. I just can't. It is personal! If I do tell you   
  
promise   
  
me, I mean promise me, that you will not tell no one and if you do I   
  
swear   
  
that I well hunt you down and make you pay."  
  
"OK is that a threat?" Seth said.  
  
"Yes it is a threat so if I were you I'd take it seriously!"  
  
"OK! I will. Just tell me."  
  
"OK mar-mar-marissa." Ryan stuttered.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"She is pregnant, Seth, pregnant!"  
  
"Hold up! Let me close this door! She's pregnant? Whose baby is it? Don't   
  
tell me...its  
  
Luke's baby, right! Oh my god, are you OK?" Seth babbled.  
  
"No, no, no it is not Luke baby OK! Remember when I said that I was   
  
spending   
  
the night with my old buddy that I haven't seen?"  
  
"Yeah." Seth said. "What about it?"  
  
"I wasn't at my buddy's house I was at her house, OK."  
  
"You mean that you was at Marissa house having sex with her?"  
  
"Yes, OK, I was. I know...but yes we made love OK!"  
  
"I can't believe you, man! What are my dad and mom going to say?"  
  
"I don't know but I know that me and marissa after school we are going   
  
to   
  
the doctor, so tell Kristen andSsandy that I am at the library. Just tell   
  
them   
  
that, or else if they might expect something. OK don't mess this up please I am begging you."  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Please."  
  
"OK! OK." Seth said, "Hey when are you going to tell them?"  
  
"We're going to the doctor to make sure she is having a baby and we'll   
  
telling them tomorrow together."  
  
"OK. OK." seth said.  
  
The next morning Marissa and Ryan went to all there classes. At the end   
  
of   
  
the day they met each other at the football field.  
  
"Hey." Ryan said  
  
"Hey."marissa said. "Are you ready to do this?"  
  
"I am ready."  
  
"If we have enough time can we tell them today just   
  
to get   
  
it over with!"  
  
"Yeah, we will if we have time."  
  
***  
  
They arrived at the doctor office.  
  
"OK." marissa said  
  
"Let me help you out." Ryan said, opening the door for her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." They went to the office and sat down.  
  
"Marissa Cooper...you're up." A nurse called out.  
  
"Come on, Ryan." Marissa said.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Excuse me, but he can't go back there." The nurse said.  
  
"Why?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Cause it just says. I just follow the rules."  
  
"I am fine. Wait here Ryan!"  
  
"OK."  
  
Marissa went on back.  
  
The same nurse said, "Dr.Parker will be just a few seconds make   
  
yourself at home."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
The doctor was there soon.  
  
"Hey Marissa! What can I do for you today?"  
  
"Well, Dr. Parker, I came to see you today cause I have been throwing up   
  
lately   
  
and I'm pretty sure that I am pregnant."  
  
"Are you sure, Marissa?"  
  
"Yes I am sure Dr. Parker."  
  
"Then let's just take a look."  
  
***  
  
"Are you finished, doc?"  
  
"Hum...yes, we are finished."  
  
"That didn't take as long as I thought it would.  
  
"Yes, it only takes a hour. I have proven that-"  
  
Marrisa interrupted him. "Would you hold on for just one minute today I brought my   
  
boyfriend   
  
Ryan with me so can he be in here to here the news, please."  
  
"Sure ok."  
  
Marissa went back into the lobby  
  
"Ryan," Marissa said "The doctor said that you can come in with me. He's   
  
about   
  
the give us the news."  
  
They went back into the doctor's room.  
  
"Hum...Miss Copper, this shows that yes, indeed you are pregnant. We, of course, don't   
  
know   
  
if it is a girl or boy so come back later this year and we can tell   
  
you. You   
  
can schedule the next appointment with the nurse right there."  
  
"OK." Marissa said.  
  
"Congratulations!" The doctor told them.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Parker."  
  
"Your welcome! Wish you the best."  
  
"Thanks." Marissa said, walking out with Ryan. "Ryan what are we going to do? I am so scared."  
  
"Hey." Ryan said, "It'll be all right. Remember we said we were going to tell your parents and Seth's maybe today? Let's do it today."  
  
"Who should we tell first? Yours?"  
  
"You are right maybe they will go easy on us. You know what I mean."  
  
"Yes! I do."  
  
"OK."  
  
***  
  
"Seth, is Sandy and Kristen home?"  
  
"Hey, Marissa."  
  
"Hey, Seth how's it going?"  
  
"Nothing much, a lot of school work to do. You know. Their home.  
  
Why?"  
  
Ryan looked at Seth. "I need them in the front living room now."  
  
Seth tapped on his parents door.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Ryan said that he needs to tell y'all something it seems   
  
like   
  
it is an emergency."  
  
The parents got up and went into the living room."  
  
"Sandy, Kristen, I think that you need to sit down for this one."Ryan said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Please don't be mad at us...it just happened...it was in the moment you   
  
know..." Marissa said.  
  
"Sandy, Kristen," Ryan said, "Marissa is pregnant."  
  
Whoa, I   
  
am so glad I got that off my chest."  
  
"You're what?" Sandy and Kirsten yelled at the same time.  
  
"I think they said that marissa was pregnant." Seth said.  
  
"I know what they said, Seth." Sandy told him.  
  
"I can't believe this. Oh my god! Oh my god!" Kristen said,  
  
"We came to you guys first cause we thought that you would be easier to   
  
say it to but I guess not," marissa said,  
  
"How can you take care of a baby when you can't take of your own self?" "I can get a job. I can take care my family." Ryan said.  
  
"Family!" Kristen said. "Family! You didn't have a family so how can you   
  
know   
  
how to take care of one?"  
  
"Kristen!" Sandy said,  
  
"I know that, but I know that I will not abandon my own child like my   
  
mother   
  
did!"  
  
"Ryan don't expected for you can dump your kid on us."  
  
"Sandy I am not! Well we're going to go tell marissa parents so bye!"  
  
They arrived at Marissa's house next door. She turn the doorknob. Both of her parents were supposed to be there today. "Mom, Dad, I   
  
need   
  
to talk to you!"  
  
"Yes, marissa!" Her mom said, walking into the room, followed by Jimmy Cooper.  
  
"Well as you can see we want to tell you something, we're telling you last cause we thought that   
  
y'all   
  
may go very hard on us but we see y'all will probably be both the same well...Mom, Dad, I am pregnant. Before you say anything, Mom, don't say it is all Ryan's fault. It is part of his fault and me too. I am the one who is carrying this baby So   
  
it is not all his fault."  
  
"Marissa are you sure your pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, Mom. I've believe that I am pregnant since Summer came over here the other day. I took a test that we got   
  
from   
  
the store and I am sure since I went to my doctor, mom! Mom I know   
  
that   
  
you want to be included in my everyday life about boys, sex, school,   
  
and all that   
  
But mom if I told you that I like wouldn't have a life of my own I mean   
  
that's why I have friends like Summer but I wouldn't tell   
  
her   
  
who I had sex she can never keep a secret if you know what I mean but   
  
Mom I   
  
can promise you that you can know everything In this baby life even   
  
when the baby goes on a first date." Marissa said.  
  
"But I can't believe that you are pregnant give me a hug. Come here   
  
darling." Her dad said.  
  
Her mom spoke up. "And give me a hug to. Ryan I need to apologize to you I am  
  
sorry   
  
that I blame you for everything even though it wasn't your fault and I   
  
couldn't open my eyes to see what was really going on so do you   
  
forgive me?"  
  
"Yes I forgive you!"  
  
And Julie Cooper gave Ryan a hug.  
  
***  
  
Eight months past by.   
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ryan   
  
I think my water broke I am   
  
going   
  
to have the baby!"  
  
"I already have your bags pack just let me take you to the car."  
  
"Don't forget my shoes! And Ryan will you do this favor for me please, call my mom and dad and   
  
everyone! Don't forget Summer?'  
  
****  
  
Three hours pass by.  
  
A doctor comes up to Ryan.  
  
"Are you Ryan?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"It is a girl and she's very healthy."  
  
"Is Marissa all right?"  
  
"Yes, she's fine. She is resting now."  
  
"Can I go see her?  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ryan opened the door went over there to the bed, where Marrissa and their baby were.  
  
"She is so beautiful! Her name should me Layla."  
  
"Layla." Marissa said. "That is such a pretty name."  
  
and they lived happily   
  
ever   
  
after  
  
the end. 


End file.
